


i need you right here

by siringiri



Series: Mystery of the Millennium [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comfort, Fluff, Ghosts, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siringiri/pseuds/siringiri
Summary: “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here with you. So you don’t need to worry, okay?”Alternatively, Jaemin helps Renjun getting some sleep beyond the short naps he usually takes at school.





	i need you right here

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I post anything for this series. Had some writer's block (still does actually) and even then this fic doesn't really have a real plot, but somehow it's needed for me to explain the full extent of Jaemin's power and to also fulfill my self-indulgence for RenMin lol~ sorry for any mistake and enjoy? ^^

When Renjun came back to the building where he lives in, he kind of hoped it would be somehow different this time. After a few weeks in though, he finds himself in the same predicament he was in before he spent some nights in Donghyuck’s house: he’s reverting back into his default (it’s kind of scary for him to say it’s his default state, because he wishes it isn’t really) sleepy state.

 

There are many factors that account to him being in that state, the first and foremost are definitely the ghosts inside the building. Compared to Donghyuck’s house, there are plenty of spirits roaming inside the building. It would be great if Renjun couldn’t hear them at all, but these spirits are too rowdy for his liking. The ghosts usually just play and talk among themselves, and the noises they make are enough for Renjun to stay up all night since he’s a light sleeper. That’s not the worst, because these ghosts know that they’re visible and audible to him. Therefore some of them would start talking to him even if he was ready for bed. Some he can ignore, but some, if angered, can cause some unwanted poltergeist activity. Thankfully, the latter types don’t talk to him often, but they’re still out there, making unwanted noise which he can’t complain about, at least not directly.

 

At times like this, he wishes he can stay longer in Donghyuck’s house where the ghosts are mostly quiet. They don’t even dare come into Donghyuck’s room for some reason, so at least he’s guaranteed a good sleep there, but he doesn’t want to burden Donghyuck’s parents. He’s been in a similar situation before, and he knew it’s better to live on his own than in the house of a family that’s not even related to him.

 

So, for now, the only solution he can depend on for his lack of sleep is, well, at school, in the classroom, with Jaemin.

 

Renjun was curious since the first moment he witnessed Jaemin’s ability, but just like how he didn’t want to tell people about his ability to see ghosts, he also didn’t want to rush in asking the boy about it as well. So he just took it in silently the first time Jaemin pulled him into the timeless space when they were in the classroom, but curiosity does kill the cat, as he finally asked after three days in with his head on the desk, heavy from sleep.

 

“Since when do you have this power?”

 

“Hmm... I don’t remember, probably since I was born?”

 

Renjun let out a silent exclamation due to how sleepy he is. “I guess Jeno too?” He only asked this because Donghyuck ranted to him about it the last time he stayed over his house.

 

Jaemin started nodding. “He’s a lot more advanced in his art than me.”

 

“Like reading minds?”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s the most basic thing he can do.”

 

Renjun nodded his head against the desk. Then he pushed himself off the desk, looking around everyone and everything that had been put in a pause. His eyes landed on the dark presence of a student ghost, the same one he’s been seeing for the past few days, then to the virgin ghost hanging upside down on the ceiling. Then to his classmates who froze in the middle of doing various things, from reading books to looking at the teacher who was explaining their material to fetching a fallen pen on the ground.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin broke the silence first, which made Renjun turn back to him. Still with hazy eyes, he looked into his seatmate’s own gaze and asked him back.

 

“It’s just... do you know... that your power also affects ghosts?”

 

_IT’S BURNING!!!!!_

A shrill scream from outside of his room snaps Renjun out of his thoughts. He was spacing out as he’s making ramyun for his dinner tonight. The water is boiling angrily, he notices, so he turns off the stove. Then he looks around him. Who the hell just screamed like bloody murder just now? He’s thankful that the ghost informed him about the pot, but still.

 

After contemplating for a moment, he decides not to check on it though. He’d rather just go back to his dinner, it’s been calling his stomach to—

 

Tap.

 

He suddenly feels that on his shoulder. No, it’s not only a tap. It’s a hand holding onto his shoulder firmly. He freezes on his spot upon being startled, but he assures himself, it can’t be a ghost because they can’t touch him. So he calls out the possible name of the sudden intruder.

 

“Mark?”

 

He looks down on the hand of his shoulder, and to the arm, and eventually meets eyes with the intruder. He’s staring back at Renjun with almost empty eyes.

 

“Na Jaemin?”

 

The eyes of the said boy rolls back before he falls limp on the floor.

 

 

 

 

_..._

_...min!_

_Wa......p!_

_Where......_

_Goddamnit, plea….. y with me. Jaemin! Na Jaemin! Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

Jaemin opens his eyes immediately to the order Jeno has sent through their mind link.

 

_Where are you now? You just suddenly disappear from home, I’m so freaking worried!_

_Wait,_ Jaemin says in his thoughts as he closes his eyes again, trying to release himself from the fatigue. He’s on a mattress splayed out on the floor right now, that’s for sure, not as comfy as the one in the apartment he shares with Jeno though. He puts aside that thought, instead trying to remember what he was doing that brought him to his current predicament. He was definitely in the apartment before this. What was he doing then? Oh, right. He was training. It’s been quite a long time since the last time he trained his secondary power, but ever since his tracking on Renjun worked last time, he decided to try it out again. Of course, he was tracking on the same boy again. It has started since Renjun didn’t come to school that day and he’s been doing it until now.

 

_Honestly, you’re really being such a creepy stalker._

_It’s not like that!_ It’s not like that, at least that’s not what Jaemin means to do. He’s just plain worried for Renjun. _That is also your fault for making me worried about him, don’t you think?_

_When I told you you need to take care of Injun better, that doesn’t mean you need to put your CCTV system on him 24/7._

_I don’t spy on him 24/7, I take a rest in between too._ Anyway, he was watching Renjun using his powers when he has the urge to reach out to the boy. And after that...

 

“You’re awake?”

 

The voice comes from his left, and sure enough, he’s met with the boy who’s been under his surveillance for some days now. Renjun is looking at him worriedly, which is something new to Jaemin. He likes it and doesn’t at the same time.

 

“Yeah, well, as you can see.” Jaemin proceeds to sit up on the mattress. Renjun is still staring at him intently, and Jaemin has a vague idea of why.

 

“You’re okay? You really scared me earlier when you suddenly just fainted.”

 

“You were scared?” Jaemin asks back in surprise.

 

 _I would be,_ is heard inside his head instead. He frowns and starts thinking, _Lee Jeno, you better block our mind link for a moment, will you?_

_So you’re confirmed to be in Injun’s place now? You’re not in grave danger then, right?_

“Why, you think I can’t be scared of anything?” Renjun raises one of his eyebrows as he folds his arms on his chest.

 

“Yeah. I mean, no.” Jaemin slaps his mouth lightly. He was meaning to answer to Jeno’s question but ends up answering it out loud. The fatigue really doesn’t help his brain in working properly. At least his mind connection with Jeno has gone silent for now.

 

Renjun lets go of his folded arms as he props himself with them now on the floor. “So, care to explain?”

 

Jaemin starts showing him his signature grin, but he feels a little sheepish for he is not ready to explain anything to Renjun.

 

“I... don’t think I can explain anything now. I need to ask Jeno about it first.” It’s definitely not a lie he’s spitting just now, because his best friend really knows better about the whole primary and secondary power thing while he wasn’t even fully aware of what his secondary power can do. He does have a hunch that this teleporting thing would be part of the secondary or maybe has something to do with his tracking ability, but he needs to make sure of it later.

 

“He knows about your power better than you?” The tone Renjun uses is almost incredulous. It doesn’t offend Jaemin, not even one bit though.

 

“Yeah, kinda?”

 

He gets an even more incredulous look from Renjun who just shakes his head, but thankfully the boy doesn’t ask further. “So, what are you going to do then? Don’t you think you need to go back to wherever you came from just now?”

 

“I don’t know... I don’t even remember how I did what I did.” Jaemin puts his fingers on his chin in a deep thinking gesture. “I think I should call a cab... but I don’t think I have money with me.”

 

 _Let him stay~_ The voice of a little boy’s ghost makes Renjun frown. The ghost sounds like he’s just got a new toy, which horrifies him.

 

 _Was he the one you were meaning to meet on your date back then? He’s cute,_ says the ghost of a middle-aged lady. The tone in her voice is also unkind.

 

Another piercing scream is heard again, which prompts Renjun to close his eyes in displeasure. When he opens his eyes again, more ghosts are starting to roam around him and Jaemin. He has a really bad feeling about this.

 

“What’s wrong? Is it because of me?”

 

“No, it’s just... something else.” Renjun waves his hands slightly at the ghosts that only he can see, and Jaemin seems to have gotten the message. He also starts looking at the space around him, unsure of where to look, but then he decides to do something. He takes a hold of Renjun’s hand and snaps his fingers.

 

“You’re doing that thing of yours again,” Renjun says in a statement, as he eyes the ghosts gathering in his room and then back to Jaemin. The ghosts are staring at the two, not even blinking nor moving an inch.

 

“You were the one who told me I can affect the ghosts with my power.”

 

“Right... and you’re alright after doing all that? I thought you just fainted in front of me?”

 

“What?” Jaemin furrows his eyebrows.

 

“I don’t know, when you just suddenly appeared in this room, wasn’t it you using your power? I just assumed that’s because the power is too strong for you or something, but what am I even saying, I don’t really get how those powers work because it’s not like I have that kind of powers as well, so, yeah.”

 

Renjun stops himself when he realizes he was starting to ramble. Jaemin just smiles in amusement as he reaches out both his hands straight to the other boy’s cheeks. Sensing the movement, Renjun immediately backs away.

 

“Why are you so cute, Injun!” Jaemin squeals in an unnatural high-pitched voice. Renjun throws him a look.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Na Jaemin.”

 

The said boy shakes his head. “My fatigue just cleared a little bit from your cuteness.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “So. You’re going to stay here tonight or what?”

 

Jaemin tilts his head before blinking once, twice. “If you don’t mind?”

 

The shorter boy sighs. “Well, this room is not really big, I don’t know if you’ll be comfortable here or not—”

 

“As long as you’re around, I’m comfortable.”

 

Renjun closes his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. “Then you can just go back to rest now, since you probably need it anyway. If you need anything, tell me.”

 

“Can’t you also take a rest?” Jaemin looks at him with pleading eyes.

 

“I’m not used to sleeping at this hour.”

 

“But you’ve been working nonstop today. You must be tired too. Besides, I already paused the time just now, so the ghosts here won’t bother you all night.”

 

What Jaemin said is true. Since it’s the weekend, he takes over a full-time shift which gives him more money and also more load of work, so it is tiring. Jaemin looks at him encouragingly, expecting him to just give in. He looks away, trying not to get swayed by it, but it was too late as he eventually makes the decision.

 

“Fine. But can we move the mattress away from here? The ghosts are all around us right now.”

 

That prompts Jaemin to look at his surroundings again in confusion, but still he nods in agreement. They move the mattress just a meter away from the original position since the room Renjun lives in is not really that spacey. Then Renjun looks for an extra pillow inside his closet and turns off the lights before going back to the mattress, where Jaemin already lies back first. He notices how Jaemin seems to have taken the middle position of the small mattress, which doesn’t amuse him at all.

 

“Can’t you give me some space for me to lie down?”

 

“Oh, right.” Jaemin starts scooting away just a little bit. Renjun squints his eyes, not feeling satisfied.

 

“More.”

 

Jaemin frowns a little, but still spares a bit more space next to him.

 

“More. Until the edge of the mattress.”

 

“Is it bad for you if we lie down a little close to each other?”

 

“This is my mattress, remember?”

 

The taller boy now pouts, but still does as he was told. Renjun gives a nod in approval and lies down on the new available space on the mattress, where there’s a few centimeters space between him and Jaemin. He starts closing his eyes when he hears a soft but rather snappy murmur coming from his side.

 

“...even back then in Donghyuck’s house, you were sleeping so close to him. Almost cuddling even.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Renjun asks, still with his eyes closed.

 

He can hear a gulping sound before the answer. “Nothing.”

 

“I heard you saying Donghyuck’s name earlier.”

 

“No need to know. I’ll just sleep.” With that, Jaemin starts adjusting his position so that he’s facing away from Renjun. The latter opens one eye only to be greeted with the sight of the other boy’s back. He lets out a small sigh, followed by a quiet “Good night”.

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, he definitely didn’t expect himself to wake up in this position.

 

First thing first, Jaemin is now facing him. They are facing each other, and their faces are not that far away from each other either. Second, Jaemin’s arms are wrapped around him. The last is that their legs are somehow getting tangled in between.

 

With this compromising position, Renjun should’ve panicked, but instead he is falling into silence out of shock. Weirdly, he finds himself unable to take off his eyes from Jaemin’s face. The latter still has his eyes closed, probably still in deep sleep. Renjun only starts to notice how long his eyelashes are, how perfectly shaped his nose is, how slightly chapped his lips are—

 

He stops himself, realizing what he’s doing just now. His heart is beating irregularly, and that really throws him off the edge. He shakes his head while chanting _get a grip Huang Renjun_ mentally for many times, and lets out a deep sigh after. He directs his gaze at everywhere but the boy sleeping next to him. It’s then when he realizes that the ghosts gathering in his room last night have disappeared, and their voices are also not heard, at least not around here.

 

Now all he needs to do is to get up, and maybe try not to wake Jaemin up, because he needs to get out of his arms and untangle their legs too. He tries to get out of the boy’s hold slowly, starting from picking up the arm wrapping around him and moving it away. Once he’s done, he proceeds with freeing his legs by pulling them one by one slowly as well. As he’s done with one leg and almost with another, Jaemin suddenly throws his arms over Renjun again, pulling him even closer in his embrace and also sending the latter into another surprise.

 

“Let’s sleep a little more,” he hears Jaemin’s muffled murmurs above his head.

 

“Na Jaemin,” Renjun starts in an attempt to sound dead serious, but his voice is muffled into the other boy’s chest. “What are you doing.”

 

“Cuddling? With you?”

 

Renjun groans in response. “I have to go to work, I work full time on weekends, remember?”

 

Jaemin doesn’t respond right away, but he does after a beat of silence.

 

“Taken care of.”

 

“Don’t tell me you just stopped the time again.”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“God, please, won’t you stop doing that? Time is not something you can just play with.”

 

“I know, I just want to spend more time with you. You’ll be busy with your work all day after this, and well... I’d rather go on a date with you, but you don’t have time for that. So I want to savor this moment with you as much as possible.”

 

The smaller boy scoffs as he pulls away a little bit to face Jaemin properly. The latter looks down at him and a smile immediately forms on his face.

 

“But still, let’s go on a proper date. When do you think you’ll be available?”

 

“You’re being really persistent.”

 

“A promise is a promise. So when?”

 

“I have a question though,” Renjun holds up one of his hands. “Why do you want to spend your time with me?”

 

“Because I like you.”

 

That immediately sets off silence among the two of them.

 

“You don’t like me? Or do you like girls instead?” Jaemin starts to pout at the latter thought.

 

“That’s not it. I’m not into girls, it’s just...” Renjun trails off as he lets out a small sigh, “there are still a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

 

“Which means we need to spend more time to know each other, right?”

 

Renjun squints at the other boy. “I don’t have time for that now. Let me go, I really need to get ready for work.”

 

“I already stopped the time though.”

 

“Well then make the time flow again, will you?”

 

“Let’s make another promise then,” Jaemin offers. “If you agree to go on a date with me, I’ll let you go.”

 

“Look, I told you I have no time for that. I’m busy.”

 

“Then I’ll wait until you have time for that.”

 

They don’t say anything to each other for awhile, only staring into each other’s eyes. It makes another smile appears and turns into a grin on Jaemin’s face. Renjun finds himself trying to hold back a smile as well by letting out another sigh. He didn’t know the boy’s smile can be contagious.

 

“You’ll wait for that?” Renjun asks in another serious tone.

 

“Sure I will. Pinky promise?” Jaemin holds out his pinky to Renjun, waiting for the latter to seal the promise. He eventually does.

 

“Now that we made a promise, can you let me go?”

 

“Oh, right.” Jaemin finally lets him go and also the pinky promise. Renjun rolls off from the bed and then gets up on his two feet. He’s about to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower, but something appears in his mind that makes him stop in his tracks.

 

“By the way,” he starts as he turns to face Jaemin, “how did we... get into that position?” He makes a gesture for hugging awkwardly, feeling embarrassment rushing in when he thinks of it again.

 

Jaemin smiles that sweet smile of him again, while answering, “It’s a secret~”

 

 

 

 

(“No... no... please, no...”

 

The voice stirs Jaemin from his sleep. He is actually kind of surprised to find that he was asleep, because he thought about keeping up the time pause for as long as he can, but if he fell asleep, that means time flows again as normal, and Renjun—

 

He turns around to find Renjun with his eyes closed —definitely from sleep— but his body keeps moving in small inches of restlessness. He keeps mumbling “no” for so many times as well, and bit by bit, his voice is getting louder. It’s positively a nightmare, Jaemin concludes. He reaches out to hold onto Renjun’s hand before he can stop the time again, but when he does, he feels the boy reaching out, moving into his embrace instead.

 

“Please, don’t go, please, stay...”

 

This is probably the first time Jaemin feels genuinely surprised by something Renjun does. He feels his heart clenching at the boy’s writhing voice, begging him to stay with him.

 

“Injun...”

 

Jaemin decides to adjust their position again to make it more comfortable for both of them. He has his one arm wrapped around Renjun’s waist and the other on the back of his head, enabling him to caress his head as means to calm down the sleeping boy.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here with you. So you don’t need to worry, okay?”

 

Renjun caves in to the hug even more after that, as if he can hear what Jaemin said. His subconscious probably did, which would explain his body’s reaction. He keeps chanting “please” in his sleep, and it makes Jaemin hug him even tighter. Then he gives another pause to the flowing time.

 

“Now, sleep well, Injun. Whatever nightmare that was chasing you there won’t come after you anymore.”)

**Author's Note:**

> So Jaemin's primary power is as you know it, the time control. He can pause (or stop? same thing anw), fast-forward and rewind time, also able to let selected individuals to not be affected by his power, he loses control over his power when he becomes unconscious (actually Jeno too), oh I made ghosts affected by his power too because in this fic as long as ghosts are earthbound then they're also bounded by time until they get picked up by reapers and sent to the afterlife. This would also mean reapers are not affected by Jaemin's power though. Also his secondary is actually a form of teleportation by tracking but he develops the tracking power first so he had no idea about him being able to teleport prior to this fic. His primary and secondary powers if combined can make him into a full-fledged time-traveler where he can control the place and time he wants to be transported to. Or at least that's what I have in mind ^^ he's quite behind in terms of mastery of his powers compared to Jeno for some reason I can't reveal just yet haha sorry!


End file.
